There is known a so-called air conditioning seat having an air blowing function so as to improve comfort of a seated person by blowing air out from a seat surface (JP-A-2013-112100). Specifically, a duct which is configured such that air can flow inside the seat is set and the air passing through the duct is blown out from an outlet that is set on the seat surface.
In the related art, in order to spread the air blown from the duct to a wide range and blow the air out, it is necessary to widen an air distribution path by changing a shape of the duct into a wide shape or branching the duct shape into a plurality of portions, and moreover it is necessary to devise a way of causing the air to spread throughout the widely distributed air distribution path.